Uhh....Right.....
by j0yalici0us
Summary: This started as a dare/joke. If you like Dean....don't read this!


Name- Joy  
Spoilers- this was a dare/joke from a friend. So if you likeDean. Don't read this!.  
  
  
  
(~*~)(~*~)(~*~) Uhh...Right.... (~*~)(~*~)(~*~)  
  
(Which is what you will probley say when your done reading this!)  
  
~*~ In a house on the nicer side of Hartford. Tristan andRory have been married for 2 years. Tristan runs his fathers company and Roryis a doctor. ~*~  
  
"Hey honey!" Rory said coming into Tristan'soffice.  
  
"Yes, Friday would be great." He hung up."Hey babe!" He came over and kissed her. "How are youdoing?"  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"Ok, we just got a million dollar deal!"  
  
"GREAT! And I'm sure it is because of you charm...."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
The two packs up Tristan's papers up and went to the daycare. They had one daughter, Joanna.   
  
"Hey honey!"  
  
"MOMMY! Daddy?"  
  
"Hey honey! I decided we haven't been out to dinner ina while, soo...."  
  
"CHUCKIE CHESSE!!!"  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
They got in their BMW X-5 (SUV). They walked in to ChuckieCheese.  
  
"CHUCKIE!" Joey ran over to the 'Chuckie'.  
  
"Why hello there little girl!" She hugged Chuckie.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Look! It's chuckie!"  
  
Rory and Tristan walked in. "That's great Joey!"  
  
Chuckie's head turned so fast that he fell from the weightof the over sized head.   
  
"CHUCKIE!" Joey screamed as he tried to get backup. Rory walked over and helped him up. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure." He just walked away.  
  
"Wow, that's a very un-friendly Chuckie Cheese."Tristan walked over.  
  
"Mommy can i go play some games?"  
  
"Yeah, here's some money for tokens." Tristanhanded her a $20.  
  
"SWEET!" She ran away giddy. They ate food andwere about to leave when Joey had to go the bathroom.  
  
" Ok, honey. I'll be right here." She waitedoutside the bathroom. She turned around to see the back area of it.  
  
Hmm, I wonder what goes on back here... She thought.She peaked into the the room, when the door opened and knocked her on her butt.  
  
"Oh Wow I'm..." The man turned around. Rory gotup.   
  
"It's fine. My fault." She tried to get a look atthe man.   
  
"Uh...Bye." He walked back in to the room.  
  
There is something strangely familiar about thatman.  
  
"Mom! I'm ready!"   
  
"K." They walked out to Tristan and they drovehome. Later that night after Joey was in bed Tristan were talking.  
  
"So, hows everything at the hospital?"  
  
"Good. Some guy came into day. Drunk out of hismind!"  
  
"Why did he come in?"  
  
"The 'tiny clusters' spread from his brain to hishands...."  
  
"Insane?"  
  
"Yup!" She took a sip of her coffee.   
  
"I'll be right back." Tristan left the room. Rorylooked around her beautiful home. She turned her head to see someone in thewindow.  
  
"Ahhh!" Tristan came running in.   
  
"What's wrong!"  
  
"I saw someone!"  
  
"Where?" He looked around the room.   
  
"Looking in the window." He ran out side. He cameback in after 4 min.  
  
"There is no one out there....Were calling the police!"  
  
"Ok..." The police came and looked around thehouse. All they found were a few footprints.  
  
"Ma`am. I'm not sure who or what is going on. Therehave been no other reports of peep-ing toms in the area..."  
  
"Thank you." Tristan should the man out. He walkedover and hugged Rory.  
  
"It will be ok! Lets go to bed."  
  
"Ok." They went to bed and slept.  
  
The next day Rory was about to drive to the market. Joey wasin the back seat.   
  
"Mommy...."  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"That car has been behind us since we left home!"Rory looked in her re-view mirior to see a green pick-up truck be-hind then.She hadn't noticed it before.  
Wow, that car looks familiar. When it hit her.Dean had a car like that.... It can't be him. She turned the coroner tosee the car turn with her again.  
  
"Joey, How long have you said that car was behindus?"  
  
"Since we pulled out of the drive way..." Rory gotworried. She started to turn random corners, just to see if he was just bychance they were going to the market. They weren't. She found herself in a townshe didn't know.  
  
"Shit." She remembered Joey was in the backseat."Mommy didn't say shit!"  
  
"Yes she did!" (A-N: from where the heart is)  
  
Rory drove around. The car was still behind her. She foundanother major road and drove into town. Still behind her. She pulled over. Thecar drove by her. All she could see was a brown haired man drive by.   
  
It couldn't be... She called her mom.   
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey. What's wrong honey?"  
  
"Has Dean gotten a new car?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Does he still have the green pick-up?"  
  
"Where is this coming from?"  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"As far as I know. I saw the car last week."  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I'll tell you later!"  
  
"K, Bye."  
  
  
  
Later that night.  
  
  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have an idea of who was in the window..."  
  
"Who?" He looked up from the paper work.  
  
"Um, Dean?"  
  
"Dean..." He thought for a moment. "Farmerboy?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"Why him?"  
  
"Well, today when Joey and I were on our way to themarket, Joey saw a car. She said it had been behind us since we left home....It was the same car Dean has...."  
  
"It's been 4 years... He could have gotten a newone..."  
  
"I asked my mom and she said he still has it."  
  
"Well, then we will have the police ask him aboutit."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Don't worry. I will not let anything hurt you!"The two went to bed.  
  
The next weeks Rory saw the green pick-up twice and sawsomeone in the window 3 times. She was being to be VERY scared. Tristan evenhad a new security system installed.  
  
  
Rory was home alone. Joey was at a friends and Tristan wason business for the weekend.   
  
  
"Rory pull your self tougher! There is the best systemthat money can buy on this house!" She lit a few candles and went to takea bath. She sat with music on when she herd something.   
  
"What the hell is that!?" She got out and put arobe on. She walked around the house. She turned a corner and saw him. Deansetting on her bed. She tried to be quite. She saw him go throw her things and Tristan.He finally tried to leave the house and run like hell. But the floor bored creaked.She ran when she saw his head turn. She tried to get away but Dean was faster.He caught her.   
  
"Let me go!" She yelled. He dragged her back upinto her room. Threw her on the bed.  
  
"Is this were you fuck him! Huh!?"  
  
"What are you talking about?!?" She was crying.   
  
"Rich boy! The guy who stole you away from me!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!??!"  
  
"I LOVED YOU! AND AS SOON AS HE CAME ALONG.... IT WAYSOVER. YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU JUST WANTED THE MONEY FROM HIM!"  
  
"I..I..Why are you doing this! And I love him not hismoney!"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"  
  
"Because I love you!"  
  
"What!? It's been 4 years!"  
  
"LOVE NEVER DIES!"  
  
"I WISH YOU WOULD!" He grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
"Get the hell of me!"  
  
"I'm taking you out of here! And never comingback!"  
  
"NO!" He began to pull her to his car. He tied herhands and feet. He tried to carry her down the stairs, but she was really hardto carry. He looked down the stairs and saw something.  
  
'What was that!"  
  
"HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW! LET ME GO YOU PHYCO!" Hesaw it again. Dean put Rory down, knowing she couldn't get far. He lookedaround the corner with a baseball bat in hand. Then he saw him, Tristan.  
  
"Why, look who we have here..." But Tristanvanished. "Where the hell are you!" He heard a noise. "COME ONMAN! SCARED!" He spun around at the next sound. Then a voice.  
  
"What's wrong don't like knowing who's watchingyou." He turned around to see Tristan with a gun.   
  
"Put the bat down!"  
  
He did. "Some how I think that the head of a business like you're,would murder some one!"  
"Self-defense..."  
  
Dean got scared. He ran, Tristan was in front of the door soall he could do was run up. He saw Rory trying to get out of the ropes. Hegabbed her. The stair way was pretty high and if you fell off it, you woulddie...  
  
"Shoot me and she get thrown off the end!" He held Rory overthe edge.  
  
Tristan had to think fast. He knew if he let him out thatdoor there was a VERY good chance that he could get away.   
  
"Fine..." He began to put the gun on the ground. He saw himbring Rory back in a bit. He picked up his gun and shot him. Immediatelyrunning under the stairs to grab Rory who was let go off. He caught her and thetwo fell to the ground.  
  
Tristan made sure she was all right. And ran up to see if hekilled the Dean. He lay there.   
  
"Yes, I shot someone in self-defense and now he is on myground..."  
  
"Ok there will be police and an ambulance there in amoment."   
  
And they were. The police had taken Rory and Tristan in forquestioning. In the end they decided that it was self-defense. Dean wasn'tdean. Un-fortunately but he was in jail. For stalking and breaking into houses.Rory and Tristan moved to the East cost. They have a very private home and livesafely after!  



End file.
